How it Happened
by Deli-Delancy
Summary: CaRWash Ryan knew how he felt and he made it clear at points, but would she ever look at him like that?
1. Dejevu

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own CSI; Miami**

Chapter One

Ryan couldn't help but look at Calleigh as they photographed the scene… he remembered the first time he saw her, he was still in college just about ready to start Patrol with the hopes of becoming a CSI.

"…_the CSI's job is to think outside the box…" she said, but he couldn't help but stare at her and be amazed that he had stumbled among the class the last minute. _

She began to glance up and he was lucky enough to realize it was about time to start processing.

"Alex what have got here?"

"Well H, no I.D. yet, but I would say poor baby's barely early 24. She's got a single gun shot wound to the head, entry point gently turns the victim's head exit point."

"Are there any signs of a struggle?"

"No…"

Delko had been a few minutes late, but had noticed Ryan staring at Calleigh and felt a little uneasy about it….he knew why… Calleigh began to walk over to the crowd when Ryan had noticed a flash of something… he knew that flash…

_Officer Wolfe, nice ring… Finally on his way to being CSI…now he just has to do something to set himself apart…. He had heard that a member of the current CSI team had been murdered during an investigation. Open position…he has to get it. Patrol set out to secure a murder scene, Ryan had made sure to get on every scene CSI Calleigh would be going to, she was bound to recognize him from the seminar…there weren't that many people attending it….he hoped….. _

_Ryan arrived on scene before the CSI team, "Good, got a chance to look around and see if there's anything left behind worth mentioning to them."_

_While securing the scene, the CSI team had arrived, "Okay, show-time…" Ryan was about to walk over to Calleigh to let them know what they were dealing with, when he saw a flash…being on patrol for almost a year he knew what it was. Determining where it was coming from… "EVEYONE DOWN!" --matter of seconds--before it--hit someone--"OFFICIER DUQUESNE!! GET DOWN!" He saw her turn frantically to see who was shouting at her…..NO--Its--not--gonna--hit--her!! _

_There was a ping and all went silent……_

_Back to the current scene "Shit…not again…" He thought_

"CALLIEGH! GET DOWN!!" He ran at her to shield her from the bullet. Armed and ready this time Calleigh drew her gun out and searched the perimeter.

"_Not again…." Calleigh thought…._


	2. You're on Wolfe

**Yes, I still do not own CSI; Miami. **

Chapter Two

Drawing her gun, searching the perimeter, while lower her body and glancing for the shooter, she saw Ryan running towards her looking at where he saw the flash…

_PING_

The bullet had hit the Hummer.

The pinging sound suddenly triggered the thought of that one incident with Ryan before he became a CSI…

"_OFFICIER DUQUESNE!! GET DOWN!" Whipping her head around violently to see who had called her. Get down… she had no gun… She saw a patrol officer running towards her with his weapon drawn…before she could react to what was going on, there was a ping, turning she was that there was a bullet hole in the side of the hummer… _

_Delko must have seen all of it, without flinching he reached for his phone, and she heard him "PATROL OFFICER DOWN, I REAPEAT, PATROL OFFICER DOWN, WE NEED AN AMBULANCE!!" _

_Looking down she saw a patrol officer lying in a pool of blood… "Oh no…" She went down and put pressure on the bullet wound…. "ALEX!--she looked down, wanting to show a level of respect, to find a name, any name….Wolfe…Ryan Wolfe….-- OFFICER WOLFE DOWN!! REPEAT, OFFICER RYAN WOLFE DOWN!!" She saw Alex rush over, she knew that look hidden deep beneath her determination not to let Ryan die, she knew Alex was thinking 1- Officer down, my cue, and 2-Who's Ryan Wolfe? Calleigh was frantic, she couldn't believe what just happened…_

"_Alex, Alex, how's he looking??"_

"_No too good Hun, this bullet went straight through him,--ah! Ambulance is here; help me get him a gurney, quickly!" _

_After they got Ryan into the ambulance, she and Alex ran to H with the same look in their face, they then heard the thing they were begging for… "Go." _

"_Thanks H, we'll be back to help process."_

"_Don't worry about it; make sure the kid is ok."_

_Arriving at the Hospital Calleigh and Alex rush into the Emergency Room showing their badges demanding to know where Officer Ryan Wolfe was taken. "O.R. 6"_

_All they could do was to sit there and wait for some news…_

"_Why…" Calleigh was thinking out loud. _

"_Why what baby?"_

"_Why did Rya--Officer Wolfe dive in front of me like that?_

"_I don't know, but thank your lucky stars he did, sweetie, if he hadn't and that bullet hit you, it still would have gone straight through, only because of the physical differences, you would have…"_

"_Would have…?"_

"_You would have been killed in a matter of seconds…"_

"_Does that mean that it will be just a dire for hi-"_

"_You women with a Mr. Wolfe?"_

"_Officer Wolfe, yes, how is he?" Calleigh said demanding he got the respect he deserved for his actions._

"_My mistake Officer. Officer Wolfe sustained major internal injuries and bleeding, surgery was a rough going. He flat lined for about three minutes, but he's in recovery now."_

"_Will he be all right?"_

"_Uh, it's unsure as of now, but we waited a while to come and talk to you to be sure, and I'm afraid Officer Wolfe is in a chemical coma, it helps with the pain, but we expect him to be awake soon."_

"_Alex, I'm gonna stay here, you know what I mean, he took a bullet for me, least I can do…"_

"_Alright baby, I'll let Horatio know, I'm gonna send Eric over to check on you later" _

"_Thanks Alex, I'll see you tomo-- wait, Alex?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Do you think to could fax over his records? Wolfe's I mean."_

"_No problem, take care."_

_Hours later, after searching through Ryan's files, she had noticed he was well prepared for a promotion…she should call H…but instead she drifted away into sleep… Calleigh woke up because something was moving… reaching for a her gun but not quite going to draw it but to be safe, she stood looking around… grabbing the gun…something moved again, behind she instinctively turned around aiming her gun--_

"_WHOA, whoa, whoa!! I've never been shot before and I don't really want to be shot again, well, at least not before I heal up this one…"_

'_Shit I almost just shot him…'_

"_Sorry, sorry, instinct after today…"_

"_Well, I phassssss….." He slipped into a deep sleep, understandable... Calleigh thought, well, if he's gonna sleep, so am I…._

"_Calleigh, you okay?"_

_Being awoken by Eric, she immediately thought something was wrong, "What happened?"_

"_Relax, okay? Alex told me to check up on you, how's it going?"_

"_He woke up once, and I uh…"_

"_You?"_

"_I almost shot him…"_

"_Calleigh!" Rolling his eyes he went to sit down across the room. Looking at her, waiting for something, knowing something was bothering her._

"_What?"_

"_You tell me."_

"_This guy was willing to give his life for me, he doesn't even know me."_

"_He's patrol, it's instinct."_

"_Do you recognize him?"_

"_From?"_

"_Never mind, you should go home, you look tired."_

"_You sure you're okay?"_

"_Figuring it out, night Eric."_

_So much time had passed, she dropped by the lab a few times, but spent most of her time at the hospital, sleeping there as well._

_This time when she woke up due to a movement, she didn't draw her gun, he was awake, not looking to healthy either…pale and pasty…._

"_How you feeling?"_

"_Well, that depends… How long have I been out?"_

"_About 28 hours…"_

"_Damn…Missed my interview…."_

_That's weird, "I hadn't expected her to stick around for me to wake up…" Ryan thought, "I wasn't supposed to tell anyone on CSI about that interview they were still sore about the Murder of Speed… maybe she won't ask._

"_You're planning on leaving the Police department?"_

"_Oh, well…umm…I was hoping to get the open position in the CSI team."_

"_Well, I'll see if I can pull some strings for you."_

"_Uh, wow, thanks."_

"_No problem, least I could do after what you did for me."_

_Slightly blushing he was hoping that it wasn't noticeable, who's he kidding, after being shot, he knows that he's going to be as white as they come. She had to of noticed. He can't seem to control himself around her…_

After processing the scene, Ryan turned to Calleigh,

"Must I keep saving you from bullets? Your own specialty?" Ryan said with a grin on his face, luckily for him she found it amusing too.

"What can I say, are there any strings that you need pulling this time?"

"I could think of a few," grinning, he turned away "Free later on? Drinks?"

Looking at him she knew he was for real about it, it's just drinks, between colleagues… no, friends, they are friends, sure she could do it.

"You're on Wolfe."


	3. Best Dance

"Okay, so it's just drinks Calleigh…relax, no need to be fancy." Calleigh can't help but think out loud about this. _Why am I freaking out about this so much?_ Dress? No. Skirt? No way. Just pants and a nice top….After dressing, she looked in the mirror and thought _Perfect._ _Okay, Hair up? Or down? Up, definitely up._ She started for her bathroom but before she could reach it, there was a knock on the door. _Checking her watch…"7:30 on the dot…this is where the OCD backfires for me…" _She rushed to the door, forgetting about her hair.

Calmly turning the door handle, expecting to see Ryan.

"Hey Calleigh!"

"Eric? Hey, what's up?" She saddly looked down the hallway looking for Ryan. Eric, No Ryan.

"Well, after today, I figure you might want to get some drinks or something?" He seemed to be able to tell she as going to say no...she hated that.

"Well, I uh, was actually expecti-"

"Hey Calleigh…and Eric! Wow, didn't expect you to be here." Ryan suddenly appeared, obviously unoticed by Calleigh and Eric.

"Hey Ryan, yeah Eric was just actually talking about going out for drinks too, mind if her joins?"

"No, not at all." Ryan may have said that, but he was thinking the opposite. _Damn, this was supposed to be my night with Calleigh, Maybe he wont want to come, because I'm going as well, but if he rejects after I say sure, then it might look bad for him…_

_Okay, well, wasn't expecting that, Seriously thought once Wolfe saw me here at Calleigh's, asking her to go out for drinks, he would've backed off. _"Well, let's get going." Eric was annoyed that he couldn't spend time with his best friend, Calleigh had been working so many cases with Ryan, it felt like they hadn't talked in months, maybe because there was truth in that.

Ryan decided to break the akward silence, "How do you guys want to get there?"

"Car?"

"My car broke down while I was pulling up… That's all right, I can walk it, and it's beautiful night anyhow." It didn't bother Ryan if Eric took Calleigh by car, he was just happy to see her after work.

"Oh that sounds fun, I'll walk with you."

"Walking it is then." As displease as he was, Eric decided that if Calleigh and Ryan wanted to walk, he had no choice.

**Two hours later.**

Arriving at the bar, Calleigh had no problem ordering some drinks, she always hated it when that flashback came to haunt her. Soon enough, she was drunk not as much as Eric who followed her lead.

"You excuse gentlemen me please?"

"You need help Calleigh? You had a few drinks…" Ryan never intended for her to get so drunk, infact it defeated the entire purpose of going out with her, actually, Eric showing up di that enough.

Ignoring Ryan's obvious concern and realizing what she just said made no sense at all, "Wait…that's not right…"

"Wolfe, man, she's fine, it's only a few drinks, no need to be all cop all the time."

_Calleigh makes her way to the ladies room, as they had both expected she meant to begin with._

"Eric, what the hell? Are you drunk too?"

"Wolfe, relax, hard days work, fun drink nig--"

_Juke box started to blast a song Ryan hadn't heard before, but Eric must have, he got up and started to dance with any girl on the floor._

"Ryan!!"

_In a panic, he turns, he had been facing the bartender the entire time, but when he turned he saw her._

"What's wrong?"

"You, this is a perfect dance song, why sit at the bar when I have no dance partner?"

_As much as he had wanted to, he couldn't argue with that. The fact it had seemed to be a slow song had tempted him more._

"Pleeeease??"

"Okay, one song"

With a smile of glee Calleigh motioned him to come towards her, he obeyed. He wasn't so sure about how to dance with HER to a SLOW song. Arms around her? Hips? Formal? But before he had a chance to pick out of all the options flying through his head, she pressed up against him and started swaying to the music. With her head resting on his chest, he couldn't help but sink right into a trance, and wish that that moment never ended. As the song became more intense, he got nervous. "_Get out while you can, don't do anything you'll regret, look for Eric, good, that's a good one." Ryan still had so many thoughts flying through his head…_

Ryan had heard a moan, but it was so faint and silenced he wasn't sure he actually heard it for a second. But looking down at her there, he knew he did.


	4. After Math

"_Oh god, my head is imploding…"_

Trying to clear up her blurry vision, she stretched and closed her eyes again while stretching. When she was done, she opened her eyes and was dumbstruck.

"This isn't my bedroom" she barely whispered to her self it was almost closer to being thought instead of saying it out loud. She heard banging noises from the door to the left of her.. _"Bathroom?" she thought, "oh god, they're coming out, what do I do?"_

Before she could do anything, Ryan was coming out of the bathroom, but with only a towel wrapped around his waist. _"Holy shit!"_ Calleigh thought, _"What a body he's got on him…"_ But then she saw the scar from when he had dived in front of a bullet to save her, but after she was in awe for a couple of seconds, she realized something… "_I'm in Ryan's bed… I wouldn't be shocked if this was his room, it's very organized."_

"Oh my God…"

"Calleigh, wait"

She began to hurry to the door in order to get out, she was feeling claustrophobic.

"Oh my God!!"

"Calleigh, wait, listen to me!"

"Ryan, oh my god, what happened last night??"

"Calleigh, NOTHING happened."

"What?"

"You had a few drinks, and I didn't want to be alone last night, I slept out on the couch, go take a look I hadn't put the sheets away."

"Oh god.." She began to giggle and laugh at this, she apologized for the way she reacted, and she knew Ryan wouldn't do that while she was that drunk.

"So if I was drunk enough not to remember coming back here…then I'm guessing I don't remember much at all…like what else happened?

_Okay, now I have got to be careful, if I tell her EVERYTHING she'll definitely freak out…_

"Well, Eric got just as drunk as you and started to dance with every girl in the place."

"Dancing?? Oh god, did I dance at all?"

"Yeah you did actually."

_I couldn't think that through before I answered… _

"Oh no...how bad was I? Who did I dance with?"_ Please don't say Eric._

"It wasn't that bad."_ Control yourself Ryan._

"Really? Who did I dance with?"_ Why isn't he answering? It was Eric wasn't it…_

"Me."

_That's right, I remember, oddly enough. I was coming from, somewhere, and I somehow got him onto the dance floor. Slow song. Holding each other close…I remember it felt so right, like why hadn't we done it before. "Did we kiss?"_

"Huh?" Ryan must have heard he say it to herself, but luckily for her, he had been focused on cleaning up the couch while she had been thinking about last night.

"Did I, uh, step on you too much?"

"No worries, my feet are not bruised."


	5. Ruined?

**-No ownership of CSI;Miami Sorry its short, but it will get interesting really soon**

About a week later, Ryan and Calleigh seemed a little awkward together because Jake had come back into the picture with Calleigh. The only reason she had taken him back was because he just seemed so sad groveling on the stairs of her apartment building. Ryan tried his best to avoid her, he loved that dance, and hated that she was with Jake, the man who just loves the chase and not what he caught. Calleigh on the other hand felt how uneasy Ryan was when he found out that her and Jake were back to gether, she simply just clung to working with Eric and Natalia

While working on something in Trace, Horatio approached Ryan about the tension of his team,

"Mr. Wolfe, has something happened between you and Ms. Duquesne recently?"

Startled by H's abnormal demeanor, he felt the need to be defensive, "No, why?"

"Because if something has happened that is going to cause problems…"

"H, nothing has happened. I drove her back to my place because she was a little drunk and I didn't want her to get hurt. That's all."

"If you say so Mr. Wolfe."

On her way to the print lab, Calleigh couldn't figure out why she kept that image of Ryan in a towel out of her head. Well, she knew WHY, but she couldn't figure out why she like it so much.

On his way to the print lab, Ryan couldn't help but remember that night when he and Calleigh danced, he swore he heard her moan, but then again, she had said _"You excuse gentlemen me please?" _Even if he had wanted to act on the one incident, he couldn't. Jake. How extremely painful work became especially since Jake had worked there as well. _There's no way Jake will be around that long. _

"_Can't believe I took Jake back…"_ Cursing herself silently, she hated it. Work was going great, everyone was getting along, finally. '_It took so long for everyone to accept Ryan, then when we get really close, and everyone is bonding, then I get back with Jake…'_ Getting so wrapped up in what she was thinking about, she hadn't focused on where she was going,

"Oh, excuse me, sorry about that."

"Ryan! Hey, where you heading?"

"Oh, hey Calleigh, I'm on my way to the print lab. Natalia is sending me one, you?"

"Me as well, Eric got a partial, but not our best shot."

They both felt that their friendship may have been ruined, for ever, denounced to pleasantries between colleagues…


	6. Bar Fight, Movie Night

**Don't own CSI; Miami**

**Also, I don't like Jake, so that would explain how he comes into it.**

_Four months later._

Things got better between Ryan and Calleigh, but her kept thinking about the best dance of his life, and Calleigh kept thinking about Ryan's body only wrapped in a towel. There was still an obvious large awkwardness between them, Ryan knew why, but Calleigh only had a slight suspicion.

While Calleigh sits at home waiting for Jake to get there for the anniversary, she began to think he would never show up. Walking around her apartment, she looks at all the pictures on her wall, the one of the CSI team seems to stand out, she and Ryan are standing next to each other laughing, she missed that, she pressed her fingers up against the glass as if she was trying to clasp onto the memory. Then she see's one of her and Jake, she didn't seem quite as happy in that one. The thought shoots out of her head as she hears knocking at the door, _"Finally!" _

"I'm so sorry Calleigh,"

"Jake save it, okay? I've learned to expect this alright?"

Calleigh knew Jake didn't mean to be late, yet Jake never means to do anything he does wrong. She couldn't help it, he had some weird power over her, the sad thing was she knew it too.

While in his car, she began to think about everything that has gone wrong when she was with Jake, _'Why am I still with him? He just seems so sincere every time…and then, well, then I'm always surprised when it ends…Why can't I just say no when he starts--_

"Calleigh? We're here."

Arriving at the restaurant, she felt nothing but what was expected, it was the same restaurant they always went to, not exactly family and kids, but no need to wear diamonds either. _Typical…_

Per usual, she walked with Jake arm-in-arm, to the same table they always seemed to get, he did as he always did, sitting down and immediately looking at the menu. Not helping her with anything at all, nothing special, just what is was.

"Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did the waitress just wink at you?" Fully knowing the answer and that he was going to lie about it.

"I uh, what's that?" Jake's nerves had now been to immense for him to hide.

"Jake, you swore, again, you wouldn't."

"I didn't." Jake quickly went to defend himself, which made Calleigh 100 sure of what she was thinking.

"Jake." The sternness of her voice seemed to over power all of the chitchat that was happening throughout the restaurant. Awkward silences sporadically spread from table to table, people have heard this fight before, yet couldn't help but look.

"Calleigh, don't make a scene…" Practically whispering, in hopes of having her lower her voice just angered her more.

"Jake, why should I? You swore, and for some reason I believed it yet again. You're an ass, and it's over."

Grabbing her coat with out caring how he just sat there in awe of how a simple wink just got him busted. It brought her pleasure knowing that this time she had ended it before he could bring it up, walking with pride right out the entrance of the restaurant, feeling on top of the world. She was finally able to catch him cheating before he could break her heart again, and with that she wanted to celebrate.

Arriving at the same bar she always went to, she sat down at a high table and ordered herself a drink, with that she started to wander into her own world…

"_Okay, I really should drink, but after all of these years, I finally got to him before he got to me. Such a stubborn jerk, swearing he wouldn't cheat…again. I could I have not seen it all of the other times…why do I keep going after the same type of guy-_

"Calleigh? Hello?"

"Calleigh?"

Realizing that her name being called wasn't in her head, she snapped back to reality, not expecting who she saw.

"Ryan, hey!"

"Hey, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be out with, uh, Jake?"

"It's a long story."

"Well, I wouldn't be out if I didn't have the time." Ryan sat down without even asking, he knew that she needed someone to talk to whether she knew it or not. After she had finished summarizing her night for Ryan, he had gotten up and went to sit right next to her, wrapping his arm around her.

With Ryan next to her for comfort, she let herself break a little, she never realized that the fact he cheated -again- still hurt, even if she ended it. Moving closer to Ryan she turned herself to hug him, thankful that he stayed and talked with her, she broke a bit more to the point that tears rolled down her cheek. Suddenly she was looking right into his green eyes,

"Calleigh, he's not ever worth it okay? Don't even think about him anymore." With that last note, he gently kissed her forehead, "Okay?"

Not even thinking it through, she kissed him. Not on his forehead, not on his checks, on his lips. She felt him tense up a little, and then place his hands on her waist, she knew what she was doing and who she was doing it with, but right then, it didn't bother her, until someone showed up just in time to see them,

"Oh, so I make a mistake, but you're allowed to come here and make out with Wolfe?!"

"Jake, what are you doing here?"

"I've been looking for you, worried, but I can see that you've found comfort in this kid."

Ryan had made it a point that he wasn't about to leave Calleigh and Jake to settle it themselves, he just stood near her,

"Jake, go home, okay? You have no right to be mad, it's over between us."

"Two of us have to agree with that, in order for it to work!"

"You're right, you and the waitress, that's two. Plenty."

Ryan had never seen her this angry before, her left hand had been shaking only slightly, she wasn't planning on backing down. They continued to openly fight, but Ryan wasn't listening, he just stared at her, in disbelief over what just happened before Jake showed up.

"Jake, leave me alone."

"Fine. I'll leave you alone." Even before it happened, Calleigh knew he was going to do something.

"It's time I confronted you, Wolfe." Jake cocked his arm and punched Ryan on the nose, which started to bleed almost instantly,

"Jake!"

--After all of that, it was implied that they weren't going to talk about why Jake punched Ryan, it seemed for the best.

**Two months pass. **

Eric was on his way home, but had to stop into the locker room to get his things.

As he entered the room he saw Calleigh sitting in the corner, crying. He was to busy to register to ask her what was wrong, Marisol had needed him at the hospital, so he didn't ask and just left. Calleigh noticing that began to cry a little harder, until Ryan came in, she had tried to stop crying, as hard as she could, but she just imagined that he would do the same thing as Eric, just ignore her cause it's easier.

"Calleigh? What happened?"

"N-n-noth-nothing."

"Lie, Tell me."

"Jake…" Ryan couldn't stand to hear her mention Jake, especially after the night in the bar.

"...He's proposed to the waitress he cheated on me with"

Ryan held Calleigh while she cried.

As Calleigh was being embraced by Ryan, she felt a sense of calm.

"Hey, you off now?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Been off for a while."

"Drinks?"

"Definitely."

They had arrived at the same bar where She has gotten completely drunk about 5 months ago, and where he got attacked by Jake 2 months ago for kissing Calleigh.

"You want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Okay, want to dance?"

He asked smiling, like he was joking, but then.

"Yes."

She began to leave the bar stool and headed to the dance floor, to a slow song. Ryan had no choice but to follow, she was hurt and he had asked.

Calleigh had pulled Ryan onto the floor and embraced him. He had returned the favor, they hadn't danced since she was drunk. He missed it.

"I can't believe Jake proposed to her only after a few months, he always had commitment issues, but now it's no problem?"

"Calleigh, I don't mean to insult you, but why did you keep going back to him?"

"I have no idea! I hate it, whenever he started begging me not to leave him, he has some weird power over me." Calleigh started to burst out crying on Ryan's shoulder, he decided it was time to go, so they went to his apartment.

Calleigh and Ryan sat on the couch watching a movie when Ryan felt Calleigh's body lean into his, and she had place her hand on his leg.

Calleigh wasn't sure why she had leaned into Ryan, but it felt so right. She felt him put his arm up and around her shoulders. She wasn't sure where this was going, but it felt so wrong to be doing, but so good. She could sense his eyes watching her watch the movie, so she looked up to see him doing as she had predicted. Before she knew it, she had leaned up and kissed him.

The kiss was something that Ryan was not expecting, he was thinking he should pull away, but he felt her deepen the kiss and he couldn't reject her. But then she had pulled away,

"What are we doing?"

**Hehe...**

To clearify- They chose not to talk about the kiss. Sorry about that--


	7. The 'I Love You's

**Thanks for all the reviews! I know Ryan seemed off when he didn't respond to Jake, but that was on purpose, something will happen, promise! --Still don't own CSI; Miami.**

Previously:

_The kiss was something that Ryan was not expecting, he was thinking he should pull away, but he felt her deepen the kiss and he couldn't reject her. But then she had pulled away,_

"_What are we doing?"_

"I-"

Before he could fully even complete the thought of what he was going to say, she started kissing him again, but this time it was much more sensual, Calleigh had turned her body in order to have him with his legs on the couch sitting up, and she was on his lap, hands on his neck pulling him closer, his hands were on her back, running up and down. Calleigh began to stand slowly, Ryan had followed her. Ryan began leading her towards the bedroom. Calleigh had pushed him against the wall and ran her hands all over him. She finally grabbed the end of his shirt and practically ripped it off of him. Rubbing her hands on his sculpted body, she couldn't help but stop at the bullet scar. He lifted her face with his hands and touched his lips to hers. She responded by doing the same. She began moving towards the bedroom, when he pushed her up against the wall and found her neck with his mouth, while unbuttoning her blouse he tossed it to the side and moved his way down to her stomach, she released a moan. But then she had found her way into his bedroom, then she had found her way onto the bed awaiting him to follow, which didn't take long, he looked right into her eyes,

"I love you Calleigh."

She was shocked to hear that, but the shock flew out of her when he began.

"I love you Ryan…" She hadn't meant to say it, but her body was in control now, which was under control of Ryan's, it was a vicious circle.

He ran his hands through her golden hair, watching her sleep, thinking of what had happened between them, _How awkward is tomorrow going to be? What am I going to say…maybe it won't be awkward; she followed me into the apartment and into the bedroom… But did she know what she was doing? _All those thoughts ran through his head until he had fallen asleep.

When Ryan woke up, everything that happened last night came rushing back to him, looking around his room, _"No sign of her..."_


	8. It's Just the Temperature

**Lots of school work...yes I don't own CSI; Miami.**

_What were you expecting? That she would actually stick around? She probably just wants to forget about what happened…_

Ryan was walking out of his room only to find Calleigh had made some pancakes, for breakfast.

"Morning," Calleigh had sat herself down at the counter drinking some orange juice, so just looked so perfect, barely being able to bring up the words, "Morning…I-I thought you left?"

"Well, I had planned on it, but why should we make it awkward to talk at work? So I figured I would wait for you to wake up, until we talked….there's no way to avoid it."

On one hand he was surprised that she was so straight forward, but on the other hand, it's Calleigh Duquesne.

"We should talk about it, right, Ryan?"

"Honestly, I figured you would have left and forgotten all about it, you were upset about Jake…"

"I was…I was. And because you know me so well, I had planned on just trying to forget about it, but you--we said,"

"I know, I'm sorry. But I meant it." By the time he said this, he had moved all the way to the counter right next to Calleigh,

"Ryan-"

"Don't worry, I didn't expect you to feel the same way," And it was true, he hadn't expected Calleigh to reply with the same feelings, _if anything,_ he thought,_ she probably has more feelings for Eric than she would ever have for me_. However, just then, Calleigh had kissed him, and it wasn't a friend kiss,it was passionate, feeling her hand on his neck,

"Ryan, it may not be love yet, but I do feel something, I promise you, I thought about it, and I don't just want to forget about what happened. There's a reason why I always found comfort in you, and I haven't forgotten about the night of my lecture."

"So you don't want to forget about last night?"

"Never."

Ryan had never been so happy, Calleigh was finally his, and she knew straight forward this wasn't the same as what happened between Natalia and Eric, this was real for him.

Ryan's morning had gone from depressed, to cautious, to confused, and then to just plain overcome with happiness. And just like that, Ryan and Calleigh had gone from friends, to one night stand, to actual relationship, and it felt right for both of them.

**Ryan was having his day off after ten straight days on, and Calleigh had a new case and was on her way to the Evidence Locker,**

"Hey Eric, ohh, what's wrong?" Turning on her cell phone, she noticed Eric was obviously upset about something;

"It's Wolfe, I have called him about seven times, and he hasn't answered his phone, it's got to be off."

"Isn't it his day off Eric?" She was hoping Eric wouldn't see that as taking sides, even though she might have been a little, she knew that it was an unwritten rule between them that they should always be reachable through their phones,

"Calleigh,"

"Eric?"

"You know what I mean, we need him in here today."

"Call him again then." Never actually expecting to win the battle with Eric, she simply waved her white flag, and headed over to the evidence bins until her cell phone rang,

"Duquesne. Hello?"

"Calleigh?" She heard Eric's voice and then the call went dead, "I just called Ryan's phone, why do you have Ryan's phone?"

"I don't- I don't know, call mine?" Playing the morning over in her head, she realized that her phone was on Ryan's dresser.

After Eric called Ryan, "Okay, well he realized when he went to check his phone that it wasn't his, so he left fifteen minutes ago and should be here any minute, I'll let you know when he's here. Oh, and Alex has a bullet for you."

"Thanks Eric."

Calleigh was so grateful that Ryan wasn't bothered with not telling everyone at work about them dating, after Jake having done what he did, everyone knew everything that was happening between them all the time.

"Calleigh, honey, you have not been answering my phone calls. I've been waiting for half an hour here."

"Alex, I'm so sorry. Ryan and I some how switched phones. If it makes you feel any better, same thing happened to Eric with Ryan's phone."

"How exactly did you two switch phones?"

"Alex, I thought you had bullets for me?"

"Honey, avoiding the question means there's a reason you don't want to answer it." Calleigh knew Alex had a point here, but was saved by someone coming in,

"Hey Alex. Calleigh, I believe this belongs to you?" Ryan handed over Calleigh's phone and couldn't help but just smile, and she couldn't help but smile and blush back at him.

"Thanks Ryan."

"No problem. Well, now that we got that settled, Eric has plenty of work for me to do."

And as he left Calleigh looked down at her phone and grinned.

"Oh Calleigh, you didn't?"

"What?"

"Sweetie, I know the temperature of this morgue, and it doesn't make people go flush, let alone blush. What happened?"

"I may have gone out with Ryan after I found out Jake proposed to his newest girl... And we may have slept together."

"May have? Calleigh you either did or you didn't."

"Alex, okay, we did. But it wasn't just a one night stand, we don't want to just forget about it. Now that you are all updated, Eric said you had a bullet for me?"

"Ohh, Sweetie, congratulations, and yes I do. Here you go."

"The bullet is mushroomed…but Mr. Duane was only sitting on the steps, waist up was dry, right?

"Yeah,"

"Who ever shot him was in the water…Thanks Alex, I have to go…Oh and please don't,"

"Tell anyone about you and Ryan, don't worry Calleigh."

Calleigh left Alex in the morgue and saw that Ryan had waited for her to come out and they walked to the elevator holding hands and and had what seemed like a permanent smile on their faces.


End file.
